


A Useful Third

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a third is useful. Written for JWP #11: Threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Useful Third

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Back to the largely plotless fluff, but at least there's a little action this time. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

Everything was well in hand, until suddenly it wasn’t. Mr Holmes had a tight grip on Bardet’s arms and was nattering away about how he’d uncovered the crime, while Lestrade had one hand on a pair of darbies and was just about to take hold of the fellow’s wrists. All well, all fine, until suddenly Mr Holmes went white as a sheet and somehow lost his hold. Bardet swung out, as quick as a cat, knocking Lestrade and Mr Holmes both off-balance, and bolted for the door.  
  
Or tried to, but he fell afoul of Doctor Watson. Although Lestrade would have sworn the doctor had been halfway across the room, somehow he was right there, blocking the way. First with his cane slipped deftly between the fleeing fellow’s legs, tripping him up, and then with a well-placed jab to the midsection, to keep him down; all done with perfect calmness, and a slight, almost apologetic smile.  
  
As soon as Lestrade had Bardet secure, Doctor Watson went straight to Mr Holmes. “What did I tell you about remembering to eat while on a case,” he muttered, something undoubtedly only meant for the eccentric detective’s ears, but Lestrade’s hearing was very keen.   
  
“Yes, yes, Mother Hen. I’m quite all right,” Mr Holmes half-whispered with an echo of his usual insolence, but Lestrade noticed he took the packet of biscuits Doctor Watson gave him and started to chew on one. That was positively docile by Holmesian standards.   
  
Hm. Usefully quiet until needed, handy with Mr Holmes, and handy with his cane besides? Lestrade knew a good thing when he saw it, and he was no fool. He should take the opportunity to get to know Doctor Watson better as soon as he could. And there was no time like the present.  
  
“Nicely done with the cane, Doctor Watson. I thank you. Are you by chance as handy with a billiard-cue?”  
  
Doctor Watson cocked his head, a mildly intrigued expression on his face. “I like to play the occasional game, Inspector.”  
  
“Then I’d like to invite you to join me for a friendly game sometime. We’ve a splendid table down at the policemen’s pub.”  
  
“Oh, come now,” Mr Holmes sputtered around a mouthful of biscuit, clearly put out.   
  
Lestrade grinned. “It’s all right, Mr Holmes. You’re welcome to come too, just so long as you don’t try to play. I know how you cheat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 11, 2016


End file.
